Savoir Of the Wizarding World- Nico Di Angelo?
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: Crack!Fic. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico tell the Golden Trio and others that they are gods, and what they are god's of. Lets just say, only the Twins are happy. When Nico gets annoyed and sends Moldywart- ("Percy, it says 'Voldemort.") to Hades' palace, guess who is the new savoir of the Wizarding world? Enter Nico Di Angelo!


**Ha! I have decided to write a Crack!Fic. Decided it would be fun! Let's see what gods and goddess' the Hogwarts people are!  
**

**I don't own anything!**

…**..**

Percy Jackson patted the spot next to him, and Annabeth Chase fell onto the couch. Her grey eyes turned and looked at the fidgeting teenagers and Professors before her.

"Alright. So it seems, you guys are Gods."

A red haired boy, Ronald Weasley, scratched his head. "Uh… You mean god?"

"No. Gods. Capitalized and plural."

Annabeth took out a piece of paper and handed it to Percy.

The green-blue eyed boy cleared his throat and read off the paper,

"Harry Potter, you are the god of saviors and people-who-just-won't-die."

Harry Potter muttered angrily to himself.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the god of sloppy eating and chess."

Ronald looked like he wondered whether he was supposed to be happy at being the god of chess, or angry at calling him a sloppy eater.

"Hermione Granger- You are the goddess of know-it-alls, books, and people-who-take-way-to-many-classes."

Hermione tried to stop herself from smacking Percy on the head with a thick tomb. Annabeth sniffed to herself.

"Severus Snape-"

"So that's what his first name is!"

Percy glanced at the person who talked.

"You are the god of potions and greasy hair."

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Snape gave them a death glare and told them, "50 points from Gryffindor. Each."

"And death glares. Sorry Nico, you out of luck."

The small boy grumbled to himself and rubbed Mrs. O'Leary's belly.

"Fred and George Weasley-"

"Present sir."

"Yes, your highness."

Percy and Annabeth raised an eyebrow but said, "You are the gods of pranks and annoying people."

The two seemed happier than everyone else, high-fiving each other.

"And Albus Percival- Oh Hades, I can't read this. If only this list was in Ancient Greek- Well, Albus What-Ever-Your-Name-Is, you are the god of lemon drops, annoying twinkles, and keeping secrets that could destroy the world."

Albus What-Ever-Your-Name-Is didn't look very happy. The twinkle was gone.

"And lastly- Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Moldywart-"

"Percy that says 'Voldemort'."

Percy coughed into his hand and ignored the sniggers coming from the room. The black haired boy looked up at the chained and gagged Dark Lord, who was giving him a death glare.

"You are the god of Dark Lords-"

Voldemort looked smug at this, while Harry Potter looked shaken and scared.

"-Who-Get-Defeated-By-A-One-Year-Old-"

"Oh! Pwned!" Conner and Travis Stoll yelled.

Annabeth looked up from her architecture book. "When did you guys get here?"

Conner and Travis awkwardly rubbed their heads before slinking back into the shadows, much like Nico did.

Nico raised his hands in confusion and innocence when Katie Gardner went over to see where they went, only to find the corner empty.

"I am clueless. I have no idea where they went."

"Can I finish?" Percy asked.

"Right. Moldymort, or whatever your name is, you are also the god of snakes-"

Voldemort lost his death glare again and smirked.

"-That-Don't-Have-Venom-Or-Bite-And-Are-Babies. You think we would make you a powerful god? Think again, Voldie."

Annabeth patted Percy's shoulder. "Close enough, Seaweed Brain."

Voldemort screamed and thrashed against his binds, but Nico just went over and muttered something under his breath, before Voldemort disappeared.

Wiping his hands, the son of Hades looked around and saw a dumbfounded look on all the wizards face.

"My dad has wanted this dude for a while."

Dumbledore and the gang all rushed over to hug Nico, and proclaimed him the Savoir of the Wizarding world.

Harry stood right where he was when they exited out of the door, and demanded, "Oi! What about me? God of Saviors over here! Guys! Come back!"

Harry ran after them, and Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.

"I'm hungry. Want to go eat?" The whole group muttered yes and left the room once more, Mrs. O'Leary bouncing after them.

Nico ran back into the room from another side door, and froze when he saw the empty room. Hearing Mrs. O'Leary's barks, Nico ran after them.

"Hey! Don't forget me!"

Harry mumbled to himself as the group of wizards searched the house for their 'Savior.' "Now you know how I feel, buddy."

And the new gods and goddess' went looking around the world for Nico, before deciding to call it quits, and told the Wizarding World that Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Moldywart.

THE END.


End file.
